


The Hymn of the Shameless

by The-Clairvoyant-Rick (MajixTrixx)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ship sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 15:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11016429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajixTrixx/pseuds/The-Clairvoyant-Rick
Summary: "Grandpa is gonna fuck your face, baby, and you're just gonna sit there and take it like t-t-the good little toy that you are."Morty groaned in agreement and opened his mouth that much wider, obviously familiar with this particular activity, and Rick couldn't help but to smirk, pleased with just how easy it'd been to train his grandson.





	The Hymn of the Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely sinners! 
> 
> I'm excited to be posting another work so soon! It's great to be back and, even though this is filthy, shameless smut and nothing else, I hope that you all enjoy it! This work is dedicated to @Mr-Bulldops-Trash on Tumblr! Not only are the the second prize winner for my writing giveaway but they're honestly such a wonderful person. They're really understanding and they give the most awesome feedback. I'm so happy to put this out for them! 
> 
> Thanks to everyone that supports me and leaves comments and kudos. You guys are awesome and I have no idea what I'd do without you. 
> 
> I don't own Rick and Morty. If I did there would probably be a whole lot more subtext lmao 
> 
> Xoxo,  
> Clair

Head tilted back and lips parted on the exhale of a gasp, Rick's fingers were nearly white as they gripped the steering wheel of his ship. Despite being more than a little distracted, Rick tried to concentrate on driving. He tried to keep his eyes open and his focus intact enough to avoid sending the ship careening into an inconveniently placed asteroid belt or an unnoticed moon as the tantalizing heat of Morty’s hot, little mouth slid up and down the length of his shaft. 

It was utterly sinful. The way Morty’s lips wrapped so perfectly around his cock, the way he bobbed his head along the length of Rick's shaft -- in and out, in and out -- as though it was more natural than breathing, as though that’s what the boy was born to do. And maybe it was. Morty was a _natural_ at this and he always had been. His grandson was simply too eager for his own good -- eager to gag, eager to beg, eager to suck until his jaw was aching and all he could do was let Rick fuck his face -- and Morty had only gotten better as time went on. With a little guidance and some helpful tips, he'd rapidly learned how to do all sorts of nifty tricks that Rick was greedily taking advantage of around every corner. 

Like right now. 

The older man hissed as Morty suddenly pulled off to lay little kitten licks along the weeping slit of his cock. The rush of cool, recycled air and Morty's keen tongue pulled Rick out of his own thoughts with a swiftness he hadn't expected, bringing the scientist back to the present as he reached for the crown of his grandson's skull, petting the boy’s curls encouragingly.  

“C-christ, Morty. Just like that, babe.” 

Even as Rick continued to direct his attention outward, paying attention to where they were going and the obstacles ahead, he could practically feel Morty's pride and the pleasure his grandson felt at being able to do this to him. 

From between Rick's legs, Morty grinned impishly. The teen looked as though he were feeling inescapably accomplished by the desperate undertones of Rick’s voice, like the smooth, honey-like praise spilling from the genius’ lips was the best reward he could possibly hope for. Rick supposed that, to Morty, it probably felt good to have some semblance control. While others might not see giving head as being in control, Rick knew better. He'd been there himself countless times and he'd rapidly learned that there was something incredibly unique about holding that sort of power. There was something special about knowing that, even while submitting, even kneeled down on the floor with a cock between his lips, he was also the one orchestrating the entire thing. He was able to control the speed and depth, able to force the most deliciously needy sounds like water from a tap from whoever his talents were being subjected to. He was able to make them _cum_ if he wanted. It was a wonderful feeling, one that Rick suspected Morty had found the joys in as well. 

Morty hummed as he turned his head to the side. The little minx let out a soft moan as he rubbed the slick length of Rick's cock against his cheek, smearing saliva and precum across his skin with a soft murmur of appreciation. 

And if that wasn’t a beautifully obscene sight to stop Rick's abused old heart he didn't know what was. 

The scientist grit his teeth, the muscles in his abdomen tensing rhythmically -- clench and release -- as Morty teased him. His lover's saliva was rapidly beginning to cool, leaving Rick almost desperate to get that slick, velvety heat back around his dick. That desire was further intensified by the teasing little puffs of Morty's breath against his skin as the boy continued to nuzzle shamelessly at the base of his shaft in between little, nipping kisses and soft mewls of arousal. 

"Y-yeah, Rick? Do you like it?" Morty breathed, as though he didn't already know the answer. 

Rick tried, wholeheartedly, to focus on driving the ship and not on the needy look his grandson was giving him as he spoke or the demanding throb of his groin as Morty tortured him. It was a tough call though, and Rick was almost willing to risk crashing and dying in a fiery explosion if it meant that he could stare down between his own legs into Morty's face. 

Almost. 

“Shit, Morty, you know I do.” Rick said affectionately, carding his fingers through Morty's soft, curly hair as he lifted his hips a little, the tense muscles around his pelvis making his cock twitch. 

"F-fuck, babe. Put it back in your mouth. Be a -- a good boy for Grandpa and suck it, Morty.” Rick groaned. 

The boy seemed happy to oblige, something he displayed quite eagerly by giving Rick's dick a long, slow lick. 

Shiny, spit-slicked lips already swollen from the first round parted, drawing the flushed tip of Rick’s cock back into wet heat only to tease and retreat, waiting a few seconds before restarting the process all over again. Morty swirled his tongue skillfully around the tip of Rick's length with a small moan, collecting the salty taste of Rick's desire, and the older man shivered at the contact. A soft sound from above seemed to be all the encouragement that Morty needed to keep the tease going because, after that, the teen was quick to return to his task, bobbing his head in Rick’s lap only to pull off and start mouthing fleetingly at the column of his shaft as he looked up at the older man from beneath the inky fan of his lashes. 

With the way Morty was looking at him, Rick could almost imagine that whatever the boy saw in him was beautiful. 

Rick was in nothing but his lab coat, the front of which was splayed open and hanging down around his sides. His brown, wool trousers were pooled around his ankles, his body on display for the boy squished down between his legs to see, and they'd been together enough times for Rick to know that Morty got especially hot and bothered when they fucked and one of them was still partially dressed. Even from where he was, Rick could see just how glassy Morty's bright green eyes really were. His pupils were blown wide with arousal, the dark pools accentuated that much more by the thick ring of startling green surrounding them, and if it wouldn't have been such a bitch to accomplish, Rick would've demanded a kiss just so he could see them up close and personal. 

As it was though, Rick wasn't especially inclined to have Morty move away from where he was kneeled down. The muscles in his abdomen were tight with the proof of his anticipation and Morty seemed to be in a similar boat, nosing at his groin rather enthusiastically. 

For whatever reason, Morty had a thing about the way he smelled. He liked the thin sheen of sweat that always seemed to slick Rick's skin and he was generally quick to nuzzle at the older man's pelvis, panting like a dog as he inhaled the musky, overly masculine scent of Rick's arousal. This time wasn't any different and Rick watched his grandson with a partially concealed level of fondness as Morty breathed him in. 

His grandson's cheeks were pink, the bits of his throat that Rick could see from his position up above still littered with marks from their previous encounters, marks Morty usually covered with makeup every single morning, and Rick was flooded with renewed lust. The sight had Rick tilting his head back against the driver’s seat with a groan, pushing his hips up towards Morty's fleeting mouth. 

Part of Rick's enormous brain was still trying to focus on the expanse of space ahead of them, but the effort was somewhat wasted. Even with all his brainpower, even with his strength of will and how many times he'd gotten his dick sucked while being forced to deal with other, outside forces in the past, Rick still had a feeling that he was fighting a losing battle. He knew they'd to have to pull over soon before he wrecked but, as it stood, Rick knew he could last a little longer. 

As Morty got back to work, running that hot, wet tongue up and down his shaft, Rick could feel the flush in his cheeks and neck start to slowly migrate further down south. It was turning his ashen skin the same pale, rosy pink as his cheeks, staining his chest with color. Morty had told him once that the flush of color accentuated his collarbone, that it made the hollow of his throat stand out. Morty's eyes were on him, watching his every move, and Rick idly wondered if Morty still thought that. 

Rick knew how he must've looked, undone and completely at his grandson's mercy, and Morty himself looked as though he couldn’t have been more pleased with the sight if he tried. 

The curly-haired teen continued to tease Rick's arousal, sliding his grandpa's length in and out of his mouth. The rhythm he chose was torturous, taking him in just a bit further each time he slid down but, rather than going all the way and taking Rick into his throat like he usually did, Morty stopped about halfway down Rick’s shaft and suddenly slid his mouth off the older man's cock. The action pulled a grunt of displeasure from the man in question. Rick groaned in frustration when he felt Morty allow his jaw to go slack as he skimmed his parted lips up and down the sides of his length. 

"Y-you're killin' me here, Mort." Rick panted out, taking complete advantage of the lull to try and get his shit together as he replaced both hands on the steering wheel and gripped it tightly, too stubborn to just pull over and accept the blowjob. 

"Fuck, babe. Y-y-you like teasing your old man, Morty? You like riling me up, babe -- baby?"

Morty ran sloppy, wet lines along the length of Rick's shaft, lapping up his own saliva like the melting syrup of popsicle, moaning shamelessly as he replied, "Y-yeah, Rick, yeah. I love sucking it for you, Daddy."

Rick moaned at the name but didn't reject it, panting as Morty slipped lower and started brushing his tongue back and forth over his balls. 

The kid had talent, Rick couldn't deny that, and he watched with partially hooded eyes as Morty started to alternate, sucking each of his balls into his mouth one at a time, swirling that stupidly talented tongue around both orbs and applying gentle suction. Rick, for his part, could do nothing but groan in his seat, gasping as his own grandson gave him some of the best head he'd ever experienced in his long and _very_ experienced life. The little minx between his legs was acting like wanton whore, moaning around his balls and panting like a bitch in heat as Rick slid down in his seat and spread his legs even further, pulling Morty closer and hissing as the boy lapped reverently at his perineum. 

"Jesus Morty," Rick groaned. "Y-you keep goin' and you're gonna be licking my asshole."

A hot, desperate sound ripped itself from the boy's throat and he seemed to redouble his efforts, grabbing Rick's hips and holding on tight. Morty's fingers were digging into his flesh to the point where it was riding the edge of uncomfortable but he didn't complain. Rick liked it rough anyway and the knowledge that he'd potentially bruise in the end left Rick more than happy to endure the slight discomfort. Morty, who probably didn't care one way or another, gave a sharp squeeze and, to Rick's surprise, proceeded to stick his tongue out as far as possible. 

Morty's face was already buried in Rick's groin. The skin there was damp with saliva and sweat and probably some precum, the evidence of Morty's efforts, but the brunet was still going. He was burying himself even further as he sought a different prize altogether, lapping at Rick in what could almost be considered a frenzy. 

Wide eyed and gasping, utterly unable to catch his breath as Morty went to town on him, Rick exclaimed, "Morty! Fuck, babe! You _want_ to lick your grandpa's asshole?" 

Morty nodded quickly, forcing his mouth down lower, moaning wantonly as the tip of his tongue touched wrinkled skin. 

A choked-off sound pulled itself from Rick's lips. Whether it was due to Morty's filthy desire or the fleeting ghost of pleasure he'd felt at that first touch of his grandson's tongue, Rick didn't know, but in a fraction of a second, the scientist was slamming on the brakes. He forced the ship into park and let it drift lazily through the open void of space as he reached down and grabbed the base of his cock in one hand and a fistful of Morty's curls in the other, hauling the boy up until Rick could look down into his face. Morty's big, green eyes were glassy beyond belief, shiny with lust and desire and Rick knew that he could've easily lost himself in that worshipping gaze. But he didn't. Instead he focused on the dark and striking pink of his grandson's plush, swollen lips. The skin around his mouth was covered in saliva, his slick, talented tongue peeking out from between his parted lips as Morty leaned in to brush his tongue against Rick's bobbing cock. He looked wanton, debauched and ready to keep going at the drop of a dime, and that, that eager desperation, turned Rick on more than anything.

Morty looked _hungry_ . He looked like he wanted to devour Rick, to eat his ass until the scientist was a moaning, writhing mess, until Rick emptied himself with nothing more than Morty's tongue for stimulation, and Rick shivered under the intensity of that desire. 

"Christ, baby. You're such a filthy little thing, wanting something like -- like that but I'll give it to you. Fuck yeah, I'll let you rim me, baby, but you're gonna have to wait a minute first though, Morty. You can do whatever you want in just a minute but first, baby, your Grandpa is gonna give you a -- a treat. Hold still for me, Morty."

Even with the hold on his curls, Morty nodded in agreement, licking his lips and parting them wide as Rick guided his cock towards the boy's mouth once more. 

"Grandpa is gonna fuck your face, baby, and you're just gonna sit there and take it like t-t-the good little toy that you are."

Morty groaned in agreement and opened his mouth that much wider, obviously familiar with this particular activity, and Rick couldn't help but to smirk, pleased with just how easy it'd been to train his grandson. 

"Such a good boy." Rick cooed, guiding his cock back into Morty's mouth with a deep-throated groan of appreciation when the teen stuck his tongue out just a bit further. "Fuck. Yeah, baby, just like that. Relax and take what ol' Grandpa Rick has for you."

Morty made another soft sound but didn't attempt to talk, just as Rick knew that he wouldn't. The boy was trying to relax his muscles. Even with how slack Morty's jaw was already, Rick could practically feel his grandson's concentration and, though wonderfully dedicated and something Rick appreciated immensely, he couldn't help but be slightly amused. He could remember doing that himself, learning how to relax his throat and prepare for penetration. It'd been quite a long time and many of those memories had faded due to drugs, alcohol and the simple passage of time but Rick could still recall the determination he'd felt. 

However, what pleased him even more was that Morty _wasn't quite there yet_ . The teen hadn't quite mastered that particular art and, when Rick surged forward and buried his cock into Morty's throat with a single thrust, he could feel the teen's muscles protesting the obstruction. Rick grunted at the tight, clinging heat, holding Morty's curls tightly in his fist to prevent his grandson from pulling back and let himself linger there for a long moment, basking in the rhythmic clench of Morty's throat as he tried to swallow and fight off the urge to breathe. He could imagine how that'd feel. Rick could imagine the burn in Morty's throat and the way it felt like he'd probably lose the contents of his stomach. He could clearly imagine the tears forming in Morty's eyes and when he looked down and saw them there for himself, Rick's control shattered. 

"Christ, Morty." Rick growled, pulling his hips back only to roll them forward and adapt a sharp, unrelenting pace. "Such a -- a little slut for your Grandpa's cock. Look at you, baby."

Rick stared hungrily down at his grandson, his gaze greedy as he watched spit drip from Morty's lips while he abused the teen's mouth, using him like his own personal sex toy. 

Grabbing the back of Morty's neck, Rick re-angled him slightly, urging Morty to sit a little taller on his knees and bend further over the over man's lap before he really started to give it to him. Rick jackhammered in and out of Morty's mouth, pulling out just far enough to let his slut of a lover catch a quick breath before he was jamming his cock right back down Morty's throat, groaning as he listened to the boy gag. He could feel his pubes getting sticky, caked with saliva, and that only spurred Rick on. 

"Yeah! Fuuuuck, yes!" Rick groaned, throwing his head back against the seat as he bucked up into Morty's throat. "Christ, Morty just wiggle your tongue a little bit like -- Yeeeessss, fuck, just like that, baby. Such a good like cocksucker. Such a -- a perfect toy for Grandpa."

Morty moaned obscenely around Rick's cock and the older man gasped, driving his hips up and sliding his cock as far into Morty's throat as he could possibly get, hissing when the muscles there clamped down around his shaft. 

Demanding as ever, Rick looked down at the teen between his legs and put some pressure on the back of Morty's neck, holding his grandson down as he growled, "Fuck, baby. Swallow me. I know you can do it, you little slut. Show Grandpa just h-how much you love his cock."

Enthusiastic and eager to please, Morty immediately obeyed, humming in acknowledgment as he tried his best to swallow around his grandpa's cock, tears slipping down his cheeks as he forced the abused muscles to clench around Rick's dick. He hadn't completely gotten the hang of it yet but Rick honestly didn't care. The boy was good enough and his excitement over being so lewd was more than enough to make up for the fledgling skillset. 

Releasing the brunet's curls, Rick leaned back in his seat with his eyes closed and groaned. 

"Suck it, baby. You know what to do."

And Morty did. 

He'd trained the boy quite well because, in an instant, Morty had taken over the pace for himself and he was dutifully fucking his own face. His enthusiasm was unparalleled and Rick basked in the knowledge that he'd been the cause. He turned his grandson into a desperate, overly eager little cock slut and Rick couldn't have been more proud of that. Every single time Morty forced himself down, shoving his grandpa's cock into his throat as far as he could manage, Rick's heart swelled. Every time Morty gagged wetly around him but kept going, bobbing his head faster and faster, Rick felt his ego inflate. And when the teen pulled off to cough, his lashes damp with tears and his cheeks flushed, only to suck down a sharp breath and then dive right back in, forcing Rick's cock all the way down his tight, little throat, Rick allowed himself to be swallowed just as eagerly by his own accomplishment. 

"Fuck, baby, I'm close." Rick confessed, reaching for Morty and brushing the sweat dampened curls from his grandson's forehead as he spoke. "I know y-you wanted to lick my asshole but fuck, Morty."

The older man groaned sharply when the teen between his legs tightened his lips around his shaft, his eyes darkening when he saw Morty's hollowed cheeks and the needy look in the younger man's eyes. 

"You gotta be so fuckin' hard by now, Morty." Rick panted, rolling his hips a bit as he grabbed a fistful of Morty's hair to slow him down and set up a deeper pace while he was speaking. "Play with yourself for me, Morty. Let Grandpa watch you fist your -- your cock. You know you want to."

The teen groaned in immediate agreement and, in seconds, Morty was reaching down and all but ripping his jeans open, freeing his own cock and taking it in hand with a muffled, high pitched moan around Rick's shaft. 

Shivering at the vibrations of his grandson's mouth, Rick tipped his head back with a hiss and rocked his hips forward, selfishly chasing after the sensation at Morty's expense. But the teen didn't seem to mind. If anything he was pleased by the addition because, as Rick pushed the head of his cock as far into Morty's throat as he could possibly get, putting pressure on the back of Morty's skull until the boy's lips were mashed against his pelvis, Morty just continued to moan. It was a near perfect source of vibrating bliss around his cock and, as Morty finally started to get his rhythm back, Rick looked back down at him. 

It was almost impossible to see Morty's hand from where he was, especially with the boy's head bobbing away in his lap, but Rick could sort of see. He could see the frantic movement down below as Morty jerked himself off with feverish desperation and the rush for instant gratification that all teens seemed to possess. But Rick didn't mind because Morty was sucking his cock with what must have been the exact same rhythm he was using to play with his own cock and Rick was loving it. 

The tempo was fast and deep and so incredibly messy. Morty's mouth was overly slick and hot and his tongue was fucking everywhere. It felt like he was doing everything he could to make Rick cum and it was _working_ . He'd been so close already but feeling the excess spit in Morty's mouth, watching it drip down his length and past Morty's lips, hearing the slap of skin as Morty stroked his own cock and the wet gag as Morty choked around his dick was doing wonderful things for Rick and he was nearly there. 

It wasn't until Morty make a high-pitched squeal between his legs and really started to squirm, bucking and jerking, barely able to keep his pace, that Rick finally lost it. Even right on the edge and barely able to think, it didn't take a genius to realize that Morty had just cum and that mental picture, along with the knowledge that his grandson had just gotten off so quickly from nothing more than his own hand and the arousal he felt over sucking Rick's cock so enthusiastically, finally sent the older man over the edge. Rick growled and immediately took control, tightening his hold on Morty's hair and driving his hips up into the younger man's mouth between a near constant stream of babbled out swear words and groans of pleasure. And Morty was perfect, simply sitting still and taking it, groaning softly and flicking his tongue at Rick's cock even as his eyes drooped, clouded with endorphins and exhaustion from his own orgasm. Driving his hips forward one last time, Rick buried his cock as far into Morty's throat as he could and shot his release down the teen’s throat with a low, throaty groan, moaning out Morty's name as he did, before flopping back against the seat with his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath. 

But Morty didn't pull back right away. 

Instead, the brunet kept his lips loose and pliant around Rick's slowly softening cock, his mouth acting as a sheath for the older man's tool. And Rick didn't complain. It felt wonderful. The gentle pulls of Morty's mouth as he swallowed were a bit overwhelming but it was worth it to feel his grandson's soft, little tongue brushing against his spent length a few more times before going still. 

Smiling out through the dome overhead, Rick hummed in pleasure and gently pet his fingers through Morty's hair, scratching casually at his scalp.  
"My perfect little cock warmer. Such a -- such a good boy for Grandpa, aren't you Morty?"

Though he didn't see it, Rick could feel the boy's nod and that just pleased him that much more. 

"Why don't you come up here, baby, and sit in my lap? Hmm?"

Rick shivered a bit when Morty immediately made a move to comply, pulling off his flaccid length and exposing his spit-slicked dick to the open air. But Morty, ever the observant one where their sexual relationship was concerned, quickly tucked Rick back into his trousers and zipped him up, crawling into the older man's lap and snuggling against his body moments later. 

Rick didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around the boy, nuzzling Morty's curls with a content little sigh.

"That was wonderful, Morty." Rick murmured, praising the boy where he could, smiling to himself when Morty reacted positively and snuggled that much closer. "Y-y-you're getting to be quite the little cocksucker, Morty. Probably the best I've ever had. How about we go get some -- some ice cream to celebrate? Whatddya say, buddy?" 

"Yeah, Rick." Morty replied, his voice rough and more than a little raspy from Rick's abuse to his throat. "That sounds great."

The scientist nodded and, without bothering to have Morty to move, Rick quickly started piloting them towards one of the better ice cream shops that their universe had to offer, completely ignoring the fact that he had to go back the way they'd just come to do so. Because it was absolutely worth it. Morty deserved a treat for all the shit he put up with, not to mention all the extra things he did, especially since Rick would never actually say that out loud. 

And if Rick ended up getting hard again later while he watched Morty's clever little tongue lapping up the sweet, creamy treat threatening to drip all over the place, well, then that was just a price he was willing to pay.


End file.
